The Dragon Whisperer
by nerdT14
Summary: What would have happened if Hiccup decided to run away years before the first movie and became a great master at understanding dragons. He lives as a hermit but when a certain someone that he knew from his past gets thrown unexpectedly into his life, will he be ready? Is he ready to know what has happend to Berk and will he be able to save it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned the franchise I would not be writing at 3 am.**

* * *

Running Away

Most people, especially vikings, don't run away run home. But she definitely was not most people. Or at least that's what she assumed, considering most people weren't traders. Well whatever she was, she knew one thing she had to get away. She jumped over a log and dodged around a tree. She looked over her shoulder for what felt like the hundredth time. Stumbling against a rock she caught herself against a tree causing snow rain on her. Pain ligured in her foot and it was too painful to put weight on. She leaned down and felt around, she hit a nerve and cursed. Her toe was probably broken. She limped over to a rock bushed the snow off and sat down. Just then she heard the voices of pursuit. Despite the pain she jumped up and ran despite the pain. She knew that if she was captured that she would never get the chance to escape again. A yell caused her to looked over her shoulder to see if they were in sight. A crash caused her to looked again, she couldn't see them but they were close and could easily catch up to her in her condition. Despite this she kept putting one foot painfully in front of another. She looked again and stepped into space. She cried out and fell.

Bucket and Mulch heard the cry and ran faster to the edge of a cove. They looked around but didn't see the runaway girl. Then they looked down and saw Astrid lying at the bottom of the cliff face down in the snow.

"Is she...dead?" Bucket asked.

Mulch didn't answer but motioned for bucket to move away from the edge.

"Well?" Bucket asked again.

"Yeah" replied Mulch, "we do not tell Snotlout about this"

"Why not?"

"He would have us killed if he found out that she died. So we just say she got away from us" answered Mulch

This impressed upon Bucket, the seriousness of the situation and he nodded. The two men made their way back through the forest.

The stranger waited till he was sure the Berkians were gone. Then he walked out to the form on the ground. He assessed the damage the fall had caused her. She had one leg lying at an unnatural angle and he right arm was definitely broken. She had small cuts and lacerations on her face and arms. She looked rather beautiful, even maybe familiar. He hunched down and looked at her face. A thought struck him, she looked really familiar. But that probably meant nothing. He knew nor remembered much from his past life. Taking a measured glance up the cliff he marveled at her condition. The cliff had to about seventy feet, the fall should have been fatal. He started, he had been thinking again. His manners were beyond forgivable, leaving her unconscious, broken and in the snow. Carefully he slid his arms under her and picked her up with relative ease. She was light to him and it was not hard for him to make the short twenty yards to his door. He managed to open it without setting her down. As he walked to his room he was tempted to wonder if this really was who he remembered. Logically it didn't make sense, but logic was really never the driving force on Berk. He looked around his room, his cot was the only piece of actual furniture in the small room. However the room was far from empty, drawings and ideas were tacked to most of two walls. There was a small alcove carved out of one wall, forming a unique kind of desk. There was also a small fire in a small fireplace that crackled with spunk.

Tenderly he set her on the cot next to the small fire. He collected four straight sticks and some bandages. Carefully he set her broken limbs straight and made a splint for each one. Next he cleaned and bandaged each cut. Then he removed her boots and set them on the floor. After that he gently covered her with a fur. He tossed a couple logs on the fire and sighed. She was going to be in pain when she woke up. He sighed again and grabbed his heavy fur vest, even though it was winter he might still be able to find some herbs to ease her pain. He paused at the door, _Would she be alright?_ He shook his head, if he stayed there wasn't much he could do for her, however, if he went he could maybe really help her. He pushed his heavy wooden door open and was met by a Berkian winter wind. He pulled his scarf up over his nose and ears in an attempt to shield them from the cold. He trudged out closing the door behind him.

He lets out a long whistle that morphed into a humanish kind of warble. A black scaly shape bounded up to him out of the winter fog. "You enjoy your flight bud?" He said as he scratched the dragon's chin. The dragon warbled and nuzzled the man's hand. The dragon sniffed the man's hand and looked back at the man, cocking his head. "You smell her don't you?" The dragon smiled at the man. "She's going to be in pain, so we need to get something for her."

The black dragon turned and grunted for the man to get on its back. It could not and probably never would understand the man's words. However the dragon did understand the feelings behind them. They usually flowed with how his human was feeling. Right now his human was worried and it felt like probably for more than one reason. That did not surprise the dragon, the thing that always surprised him was that his human was always willing to help. That in itself was incredible for a viking but his human helped without condition. The dragon had heard it in his voice. He was going to help her, whoever 'her' was.

The man pulled his leather riding scarf up over his nose and leaned down to whisper in the dragon's ear. "Lets have some fun." Dragon and rider exploded of the ground in one powerful, graceful movement. The sudden change in velocity sent G-force tremors through the man. The pair spiraled on a completely vertical path, the rider's legs holding onto the fling beast with a perfect, gentle, firmness learned through countless hours of experience. His hands rapt steadfast to the dragon's neck and shoulders. With a slight nudge from his knee the beast stopped its upward thrust, he looked at the ground some thousand feet below. The world seemed stationary for one moment, then physics slowly took his weight from him and his dragon as they began their dive. Weightlessness was his favorite feeling in the world, nothing compared. He had felt it so many times, but it was never familiar. It was always new and invigorating, haunting him in his sleep and chasing his thoughts, telling him to come back and rediscover the depths of the feeling of being absolute he felt while weightless. It both made and broke him and his dragon, both seeking adrenaline filled thrills and the deeper meaning of the unique bond between man and dragon.

The man eased himself to readiness and the dragon extended his wings in a swift action. The man felt his weight come rushing back three times over and their downward momentum was changed forward. They went rushing out over the cold northern sea into a maze of sea stacks. The man closed his eyes letting the dragon guide him through the towers of grey, wet rock. Slowly the dragon began to rise again, gaining altitude till they were above the stacks. The dragon tilted his wings for drag letting one large stack slow till it was beneath him. He set them both down carefully and warbled in contentment. The man pulled down his scarf and took a deep breath of the cold winter air. He smiled at his friend and dismounted. There was work to be done.

Bucket and Mulch stumbled back into the village long after the sun had gone down. They made there way uneasily through the village to the great hall. Mulch pulled on one of the large doors and resented the creak that reverberated through cavern. They creep softly inside the empty hall, glancing at the tables for leftovers of the villages supper. They carefully made there way past all the tables till they had reached the back of the hall. There was a giant fireplace that was used to keep the hall warm. There also was a man standing and gazing into the coals of the dying fire. The two vikings stopped short when they saw him. They began to turn, the man raised his hand and they stopped. "Report." the man's high clear voice sounded through the empty hall.

"We lost her," Mulch said.

The man turned and looked at the two men. "Why are you late then."

"We got lost"

"Then I suggest that you looking for her again, very soon. You have a lot of work to do now that you probably can't find where you lost her."

"Why are we doing this again?" Bucket asked.

The man turned back to the fire and let the question hang for a while.

"Because, I need her."

* * *

 **So that was the first chapter in a possible story, I do not know where or not i should spend significant time on this. So if you happened to read all the way to the bottom, I would really appreciate it if you were to leave a honest comment on what you thought. I know this chapter is not a lot to go on but it really would be awesome. So if you think this story should or shouldn't be continued It be great to know (Just be kind;). Thanks to people who read this, have a good day.**

 _ **nerdT14**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 and remember that I don't own anything from HTTYD.**

* * *

2\. Dragons and Vikings

The chief of Berk looked out over his village of berk. They were in the preparations for winter. He couldn't help but think about his brother and how much help he would have provided. He would have organized the people and been a great addition in muscle. But whatever his brother might have done, he still refused to miss his brother. "To much moral feelings for a man, at least too much to be a decent leader," he thought. His brother had been too caring of inadequate people like his son. His son had lived up to his name and everyone had made fun of him, then when he had disappeared he had literally become a joke. His had believed that one day his son would be fit to be a chief. That actually had made the chief laugh.

"Chief Spitelout," Mulch said from behind him. Spitelout turned to looked at the man.

"What is it?" Spitelout asked annoyed at the interruption.

Mulch looked down, "Sir, we lost the girl in the forest."

Spitelout burned with anger, why the stranger had suggested that only two vikings go after the girl in the forest was beyond him. Also the man's incompetence in losing one run away was galling at best. He balled his hands into fists but resisted the urge to hit the man. "So, were you on your way out to find her again or would you rather not eat?" Spitelout ground out through his teeth. Mulch shook his head and turned and almost ran away.

"Chief, could you give us a hand?" came a call. Spitelout turned and silenced the viking with a look. He turned and went into the great hall. The viking was left standing there wondering at what his fault was. He was old enough to remember when Stoick would actually help the village prepare for winter. He sighed and went back to the impossible job of being just one person.

* * *

The cold evening breeze blew from the sea rustling through the man's auburn hair. He had spent the night, with his dragon, on the sea stack. The snow had stopped and in a rare moment the skies were clear. He and his dragon watched the sun slowly dive toward the horizon, leaving a golden trail among the clouds. It turned the snow to a golden white, it made the landscape magical. To him it was one of those moments he wished he could freeze forever.

He was standing atop one of the many sea stacks of the island of berk. Up here he kept a secret garden. The soil wasn't great, but there was lots of sun and the only animals that could get to it were dragons. It wasn't very large so he used it for a few small kinds of plants, like the herbs he needed. He carefully knelt in the garden and reached for a plant tenderly plucking off the part he needed. The removed parts went into a small leather pouch at his side. The man stood up and looked at his dragon.

"Ready bud?" the man asked. The dragon turned allowing the man to get on. Sometimes the man had trouble telling whether his questions to the dragon were rhetorical or not. But with the way that his dragon acted it was probably both, in some capacity or another. The dragon launched off the sea stack in an easy flight. The man, even after all the year he had spent with the dragon, still marveled at the strength that it possessed.

The flight back to the cove where the man lived was easy and controlled. The dragon did enjoy easy flights but there were times that it wanted to go all out and do flips and turns at his speed. He never did this while the man was riding him though, he had tried once much to the mans dismay. The man had been sick afterwards and the dragon had realized that maybe humans weren't built for high gravity.

They landed in the cove and the man slide off the dragon's back. He walked around to the dragon's nose and gave it a quick scratch under the chin. The dragon coed contentedly. "You need to stay here," the man told the dragon. The dragon tilted his head at the man. "Vikings, you know," the man said looking down. The dragon nodded in understanding, it still didn't understand what was so scary about him but he knew people didn't like him.

The man sighed and turned to walk inside. He was not sure if he wanted her to be awake or not. If she was it would mean she was getting better, but she would be in conscience pain. But if she were still asleep she could be very seriously hurt. He opened his door and stepped into his house. Then he removed his coat and boots and walked to his room where she lay. She was still unconscious and seemed to be at peace. He walked to the side of the cot and looked down at her. She really did look peaceful, her golden hair framing her pale face. It, in a strange way reminded him of the snow in the sunset. Gold contrasting pale in a perfect harmony, she was beautiful.

He jumped, he wasn't allowed to think about her that way, he didn't even know her. There had to be some fundamental rule that he was breaking, by thinking that way. It just wasn't done.

He noticed the fire had gone low and he added a log. He stared into the coals thinking. He had been in his workshop when he had heard a thump. Had cautiously gone outside wondering what the noise had been. And he had been about to go to her when he had heard the voices of her, he assumed, pursuers. They had been Berkian, their accent had made that clear. But why they were after her and whether she was from berk were still mysteries. He needed to answer these questions, he did not frankly know why but his soul commanded it.

He mentally sighed, why couldn't his life have stay the same it had always been. Him and his dragon alone in the forest. No people to worry about just him, why did she have to show up. He felt a pain of guilt in his chest for wishing her away, he had feeling that the reason she was here wasn't really her fault. But whose was it?

He looked at her again, his questions weren't going to answer themselves. He stood up and slipped on his boots. He grabbed his fur coat and walked to the door. He stopped and looked back in her direction. What if she woke while he was gone? Would she be OK?

He mentally slapped himself, she was a stranger. He was not her keeper, if she woke up and he wasn't there she would have to tough it. He did not care, or at least that was what he wanted to believe. But he knew nothing of her, it was illogical to care. He opened his door and found his dragon sitting there giving him a look as if to say: 'sense when were you logical?' He groaned, dragons were so smart that they were almost stupid.

* * *

Mulch cursed as snow fell from a overladen tree onto his head. He and Bucket were currently trying to retrace their steps of the day before through fresh snow. It was an impossibility. The previous night it had snowed a foot. Mulch cursed the weather, Bucket, the snow, the trees and finally Spitelout in succession.

Bucket was pretty sure they were lost. It wasn't hard to figure out when nothing was familiar. He looked up at the blank grey sky, scanning for the invisible, looking for more than grey and white. A black speck appeared on the horizon. It slowly grew from a speck to a dragon. Bucket's eyes widened in surprise.

"Dragon!" he yelled. Both Mulch and Bucket dove into the snow for cover. The dragon sailed overhead with unrivaled speed, a high pitched scream emanating from its wings.

"Nightfury," whispered Mulch.

They stayed down, no one had seen a nightfury in daylight and had ever told about it. Nightfuries were the harbingers of death and destruction. No one survived them, no one confronted them, and no one saw them. It just didn't happen in the day.

They waited for a long time in the snow, wishing for a sigh of safety.

"My toes are cold," Bucket complained.

"Quiet!" Mulch hissed.

A stranger walked out of the surrounding trees.

"Get down!" Mulch hissed, "there is a nightfury near here."

"There is." the stranger said unconcerned. This left both the vikings at a loss for words. The stranger's face turned serious. "Do you know anything about a runaway from Berk?" He asked.

Mulch jumped up, "do you know where she is?"

"Why do you want her," the stranger asked.

"Our chief does. Now where is she,"

"What does your chief want her for?"

"She is supposed to wed the chief's heir, so we need to know where she is,"

"Thank you for your time, goodbye." and the stranger disappeared into the trees. Mulch and Bucket jumped up and raced after the man. They looked around but could not see him. The nightfury screamed by over head again. And they both dove into the snow. This time Bucket cursed.

* * *

 **So that was the second chapter. Thank you for the comments and the support, I think I will continue this story. Yes there will be hicstrid.**

 **Feel free to comment, have a great day and Happy Holidays**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is the 3 chapter of _The Dragon Whisperer_. Thank you guys for the amazing support. Remember I don't own a damn thing.**

* * *

3\. Awakening

"Get up," Spitelout yelled up the stairs of the chief's cottage in the village. Nothing, he marched up the stairs to his son's door. "Get up," he yelled slightly louder. Grumbles emanated from in the room. "Get up NOW!" Spitelout yelled and kicked the door stubbing his toe. The door swung unconcernedly open revealing an occupied bed. Ignoring his stubbed toe he marched to the bed and kicked it, stubbing his toe again. He grabbed his booted foot and hopped around cursing.

Snotlout looked up, "you shouldn't do that, it probably hurts."

"No shi… ahh, this hurts," Spitelout said in between heavy breaths.

"Like I said, it hurts when you do that."

"I won't be instructed by you, boy."

"Well, goodnight then," snotlout said and turned over, pulling the fur over his head. Spitelout let his foot down and limped around the bed. He grabbed the furs and yanked them off the bed. Snotlout looked up and and grabbed for the furs. Spitelout responded by throwing them out the small window in the room. Snotlout glared at his father.

"I hope your not getting weak like the previous was?" Spitelout said and glared backed his son. Snotlout was out of bed in record time and saluted. "Good, you can move fast."

"I'm not weak," Snotlout said simply.

"That's good, you know leaders are the strongest people. Then we let all the other people do all the work so they become stronger."

"Yes, but some of us are born naturally stronger than others."

"Yes, that's right son," Spitelout said and smiled.

"Also we, as leaders, have to have wife."

"Well, yes,"

"Then where is my princess," Snotlout asked unhappily.

"She will be found soon, and you will have her as your wife." Spitelout smiled an led his son out of the room and down the stairs.

They exited the chieftain's house and made their way down the small hill to the village. Vikings bowed as the two passed. They held their heads high as if they belonged to monarchy. Spitelout pointed to the great hall and Snotlout followed. It was about time for lunch and Spitelout was thinking about food.

"Sir, when are we going to receive winter rations?" said a Viking. Spitelout turned and looked the man up and down, annoyed at the interruption.

"Food will be given to those are deserving," he said and walked away. The Viking sighed and wondered if they would make it through the winter without Stoick.

The small stocky man sat by the smallest fire in the corner of the great hall. His small dark eyes darted from person to person, judging each one for who they were with scary accuracy. He knew which people carried weapons and who was good at fighting. It was an easy accomplishment for his analytical and strategic mind. Just then the doors to the hall were opened suddenly. He did not react, he had no enemies here. The chief and his son entered loudly talking of food. He watched them raid the food table and make their way to the largest fire. They sat eating messily and joking loudly. The man watched a Viking go to the chief and ask something. The chief exploded into a long tirade about complaints and reliability. The said something about Stoick being the reliable one. That really set the chief off and he shouted that the next person said anything about Stoick would be outcast. The Viking turned in anger and left. The chief made a loud comment about in intelligent Vikings.

The small man looked quickly around the room until he found his taller brother. Their eyes met and the small man nodded. The taller brother walked across the room to the chief and addressed him. The chief turned to him and they conversed shortly. Then the chief turn and looked at the small man. The small man motioned for the chief to come over. He complied and walked quickly over.

"So about our deal," the chief asked before sitting down.

'Vikings and their money,' the man thought, 'one seems to own the other.'

* * *

The man was on his black dragon, enjoying the air among the clouds. Flying on the sea of white fluffy waves was his place to think. He would wonder of his many designs, inventions, dragons, and sometimes people. And right now the mystery of the beautiful girl, that had literally fallen at his doorstep, was plaguing his mind. He knew nothing of who she was except that she was to marry his cousin and for that he felt sorry for her. Also she also reminded him of a girl that he, at one time, had seen everyday. She had stopped by once a week to place he had worked to have her axe sharpened. But that been a different life. He tried thinking about a new bola he was designing, it would hopefully be accurate enough to use for bird hunting. He had several prototypes, and currently trying to fix the tricky release mechanism. Once it had fired on him prematurely, nearly breaking his leg. He still had a bruise that hurt when he applied pressure. But it was nothing compared to the pain she would be in when she awoke. This thought spurred him to turn towards home.

The mans dragon turned looked back up at his rider. The man leaned down to the dragon's ear and whispered, " lets go fast." The dragon lived for those words. He put more and more power into each wing beat, his veins surging with adrenaline. The dragon let out a roar into the oncoming wind.

The man let out a whoop of joy. He noticed his dragon stop beating his wings and glide.

"Bud what are you doinaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled as his dragon took a sudden dive. They landed next to the man's house. The man removed himself from the dragon and glared at the beast. The dragon looked back with indigance. "What was that for!?" the man asked facing his dragon. The dragon warbled happily and toothlessly smiled at the man. "Impossible," the man said. He turned and walked to the door of his house. He opened it and hurried to take his cold weather garb of. He walked into the room and found her still asleep. He sighed, it was starting to worry him. It had been two days since her fall and she had not so much as stirred. He grabbed some papers, tossed another log on the fire and sat down at his desk. He had some designs to refine and some schematics to make.

He worked hard at thinking up a new system for triggering his mini bola. Then he worked up a design for a hotter furnace in his workshop. He held the paper up to the light and tested it in his mind. It seemed to make sense on paper but he was tired. He set it down and yawned, it was late. He laid his head on his arm and looked at the paper again. Slowly his eyes crept shut and he began to softly snore.

His sleep was disturbed by something foreign and strange. It came through as incomprehensible words stumbling through his consciousness. He knew that this was in some way significant. He hadn't heard many voices in his time as a hermit. In fact the time he had talked to those two berkians the day before, had been the first time he had talked to a human in six years. He had asked them about the girl. The girl! The only person who could possibly be talking, in his room, was her.

He lifted his head from his arm and looked at her with his blurry vision. She looked mad.

"Who in helheim are you?" she questioned forcefully.

He blinked, and collected himself. "You wouldn't like my name," he said. She frowned at him. His mind started to shake of sleep and a few things came to him in a flash of realization. She was sitting, which was a great feat considering her probable pain. With that in mind she was also taking that pain extremely well.

He stood up and walked to the side of the cot, she shied away from him. "All you need know," he paused, "is that i'm a friend." She looked at him carefully, and nodded reluctantly.

She was at a loss, but she tried not to let it show. The last thing she remembered was running away from berk, everything after that was fuzzy. But that was in the past. The stranger seemed genuine, which was a lot more than she could say for her former village. Hungry gnawed at her stomach and pain filled her leg. But she refused to let it show, she didn't train for nothing. "Do you have food?" she asked. Her comment surprised him and he had to think before responding, "Yeah." He turned and she watched him leave the room. "Why didn't I think of food?" he muttered to himself and she would have laughed had she not been in so much pain.

Toothless listened to the two humans, he wondered why she was here. She came from the village of dragon haters, he knew that much. And because of this, he couldn't help but feel that she would bring some sort of trouble on him and his human.

* * *

 **Well that's the third chapter done. Next to answer some questions: I can confirm that there will be no rape scenes or anything of that relative nature. I don't think there will be a lemon later (but i don't know for sure). Please feel free to leave suggestions, ideas or comments. Again really appreciate the response to the story. Happy (late) New Year and have a wonderful day.**

 **nerdT14**


	4. Chapter 4

**So it has been awhile, for which I apologize. My excuse is that I just finished my finals week for first semester. But that's over and I have a new chapter. As always I don't own anything.**

* * *

4\. Dragons and Sensibility

"We have nothing left," complained Mulch.

"But what if he finds us?" bucket questioned back.

"But we can't live, I can't live under Spitelout's whims forever."

Bucket sighed, he could not ignore the point that his friend was making. They had lived under the tutelage of spitelout for six progressively worse years. People usually didn't think of him or his friend as smart but even he wasn't blind to what was happening. With Spitelout as the chief, he had marvel at the fact that they had made it through each winter. He had watched and experienced Spitelout take away just as much as the former chief had given, all for his personal gain. He was not a leader, he was not a chief, he was a thief who was slowly robbing the people of berks rights, resources and happiness.

Mulch looked at bucket expectantly. Bucket smiled tiredly, "Your right, old friend, what do we have here that is worth living in hell for?"

Mulch smiled, "Should we leave than?"

"Yeah let's go find ourselves a chief," Bucket said.

Mulched frowned, "How do we leave,"

Bucket also frowned, "That will not be so easy, I think we'll need a boat and supplies."

"Then let's get started!" Mulch said excitedly.

* * *

Toothless was tired, tired of having to put up with humans and their indirectness. His human was afraid of talking to that girl and she was afraid he was dangerous. If they had just said what they felt out loud and skipped the whole 'I'm not sure' thing, he wouldn't have to listen to them. His human had just given her the herbs to help her pain. He could feel her pain easing. But his human had just brought her food, which meant they were together, which meant that they were sitting there awkwardly. It was unbearable to him, he needed sleep.

Hiccup was seated at his desk alcove and feeling the weird awkwardness that he remembered from being a kid. The feeling he always got around people, especially when they were judging him. But as he had aged alone he had always wondered how to get rid of this 'feeling'. He had never really come up with an answer, and he had figured that the only way to know was to try. It was really scary, the only feeling he had know for any of his life. It really did hurt to know that no matter what you had done or what you tried to do people were disappointed in you. He never gave up though, he had always thought that you shouldn't give up on people even if they give up on you. But it wasn't that alone that would have compelled him to speak. It was where he was that seem to pull at his conscience, begging for release. The fire was crackling at a perfect medium, casting a warm, comforting glow about the room. It made him feel warm and safe, like you've had a good warm meal and your troubles start to melt away. It was intoxicating and it seem like a shame to waste it by being afraid. So he spoke.

"Where do you come from," he asked.

She looked at him, his voice surprised her with slight nasal quality. She hadn't noticed before. "Berk," she said simply.

He nodded, "Been there once,"

She looked into the fire, "It's not what it used to be,"

"Yeah," He said, "the chief lost his heir, right?"

"No not really," She thought, "I guess the former chief did, but he wasn't much of an heir."

"Really," he said, it was interesting to know she remembered the former heir.

"Yeah," she turned from the fire, "When was the last time you visited berk anyway?"

He looked into the fire, "Six maybe seven years ago."

"That was about when the old chief left."

"Why did he leave?" He questioned, his interest showing.

She looked curiously at him, "His son ran away and he went looking for him. He left Berk to search several times, and for some reason on his last quest he never returned. He is thought to be dead based an account of an empty berkian ship found in the north sea by traders."

The man could not help raising his brows at this report. "So who is chief now?" he asked, his voice strained slightly.

"The former chief's brother became chief by default, but I think he is more of an incompetent tyrant. He does not care for his people."

"I'll bet," the man said.

"Do you know him?" she asked.

"To well," the man said.

* * *

Bucket and Mulch had spent the whole of the early morning collecting food and water, without being noticed. They each had a small bundle of the small thing that they had not wanted to part with and some necessities. They had just grabbed the last few things as the sun had started to rise. They made their way quietly to the docks and chose a small vessel to load there bundles on. The boat was untied and they pushed off heading for some place besides where they had spent their entire lives and they only felt sorry for the people they were leaving behind.

* * *

Astrid watched the man stand up and walk out of the room, she heard a door open followed by a chill from the outside. "The suns up," she heard him say. He closed the door and walked back in and turned to her. "How are you feeling," he asked, genuine concern in his face.

"I feel better than I did 30 minutes ago," she replied.

"Good," he said, "let's go somewhere."

She looked at him confused, what exactly did he mean. He looked back at her and she noticed his bright emerald eyes. He smiled and his eyes seemed to shine.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend, remember," he said reassuringly.

He started to leave the room and Astrid couldn't help herself, "What is your name?" she asked in complete honest curiosity.

He turned and looked back down at her again. "Promise you won't laugh?"

She nodded, it couldn't be that bad, could it?

"My name is," he paused, "Hiccup."

She didn't laugh. A former form of her might have laughed or even made fun of him for it on the spot. But she felt that it wasn't what was supposed to happen. He smiled again, "Thank you."

He turned and left to go get some item. She heard him muttering to himself; 'where is it' and 'thought it was here'. Then he gave an 'ah ha' of triumph. He returned to the room a moment later and held out a fur coat to her. She accepted it but did not put it on. He put on another fur coat that looked much older than the one she had.

"You might want to put that on," he said, then he slapped his forehead and hastened from the room. Astrid put he coat on, and was enveloped in the strong and slightly burnt smell of the coat. It was more enjoyable than she would have liked to admit. Just then Hiccup entered the room with a crutch in hand. He walked over and leaned it against the bed.

"I'm sorry, I haven't washed that coat in a while and it probably smells bad," he said.

She just nodded numbly. He looked at her oddly, she was trying to mentally catch up. Finally she grabbed the crutch and hoisted her self up.

"Let's go," she had no idea where to, but she needed fresh air.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "I have something to show you, but you may not like it."

This caught her attention, it not exactly being the best way to broach a subject. She nodded slowly and he smiled weakly. She made her way out of the room into a small entryway, which had doors to several rooms. He opened the only door, and immediately the sun light blinded her. He guided her out into the berkian snow and closed the door. She squinted in the light in an attempt to see. He moved next to her, "Ready?" he asked. She nodded quickly, it wasn't like he was going to show her something impossible or dangerous, like a dragon.

She heard him inhale, and then he let loose a long, whistling trill, send a thrill down her spine. The sound he was making seemed to climb by s third and then jump back to the original note set measures. It gave the sound a mysterious quality, that seemed reserved for something of immense natural beauty. Then the call ended in a two tone quality crescendo, send chills back up her spine. They stood there in the snow, waiting. Then came the reply, in a much more powerful volume. It was of the same type, but this one started as a chest felt rumble. It climbed through the notes by half steps, faster and faster it climbed, ending in a high pitched scream.

Some fly object briefly blocked the sun, and the screaming followed it. It circled and landed very close and stilled giving her a good look at it. It was a black, sleek dragon. Her eyes widened, so this is where she would die. Next to a boy she didn't know, with a broken leg and arm and a village who hated her. She couldn't wait.

* * *

 **You just made it through another you guys who read this and give all the support, it really means a lot to me. Always feel free to comment, suggest ideas or give constructive** **criticism. Thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day.**

 **nerdT14**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is another chapter. Thank you guys for the support, as of when this was written there are 66 followers of this story and 15 reviews. Thank you guys, this is** **amazing, it makes my day. Anyway you know I don't own anything. Also I will answer some reviews at the end.**

* * *

5 Warrior and Master

Bucket and Mulch had been on the ocean for a few hours now. The wind was at a minimum and water surrounded them on all sides for as far as they could see. The only noticeable feature was the fog in the distance to their left. They had supplies for a fortnight but they could stretch that to three weeks if they had to. Bucket dozed off, and Mulch tried to find something to look at besides the midday sun. He turned to the fog bank for what seemed like the hundredth time. There it sat gray, forbidding and fluffy, on the water. He had never been in the fog himself, but he had heard stories from those who had survived. Stories of sea stacks that would loom suddenly out of the fog and destroy ships. And of sudden abush attacks performed by dragons of never before documented types. But by far the worst he had heard was from a one of the first outcasts. The man had been the leader of a crusade into the fog. He and his ships had been set upon by dragons and he had watched as his men died. But then when there had only been a few of them left, the dragons had suddenly stopped. They had tried to retreat on the only to find dragons blocking their path out. So they had gone farther into the fog and had reach an island. At least that was the best that the council had gotten out of him, the name he used for it most of the time was hel. He had described a mountain that he and his few companions had seen. They had climbed it and found some caves, which they had entered to avoid the dragons that had followed them. As they had entered the cave the last man had been carried away by an nightmare. They had then ran as fast as they could into the cave. They reached a cliff which faced an gigantic cavern. In there he claimed to have seen more dragons than people he had seen in his life. He and his surviving comrades had frozen, but it was to late and all of his remaining friends had been carried away. He claimed to have watched as his friends were carried out over a steamy opening where they were dropped. Then he claimed to have seen a dragon the size of a mountain come out of the mist and devoured his friends.

The council had not believed one word the man had said and he had been outcast for been completely insane. But the man's story had always remained as the legend of the mountain dragon. Mulch himself had never really thought that it was true, but now looking at he ominous fog, he wondered if that man hadn't been completely insane. He stared at the fog, A shadow seemed to appear. Mulch checked himself, it couldn't be. To his horror the shadow grew bigger and more defined. He was about to see a legend. Then a large flock of dragons broke through the fog and turned toward Berk. Mulch sighed loudly waking Bucket.

Bucket looked at his friend, "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

She stood rigid, ready for death. After all she had run from and all she had endured, this was where she would die, this is were her luck ran out. She closed her eyes and turned her head. She flinched when something rough brushed her hand. She felt little scales move under her fingers. Then hot breath bathe her cold hand. Slowly she opened her eyes and there, under her hand, was the head of a living, breathing, dragon. Jumping back and falling in the snow and jarrig her leg, she stared wide eyed at the beast in front of her. Said beast stood up on its haunches and cocked its head at her. It had bright green eyes which contrasted its black scaly skin. It was a nightfury, the most dangerous dragon ever to live. And yet she was alive.

"He won't hurt you," Hiccup said.

"How do I know that?" she hissed through her teeth.

Hiccup stopped and made a snowball, then he tossed it harmlessly at the dragon, hitting it in the side. The nightfury turned and glared at its human. Hiccup turned back to her, "See, perfectly harmless." The dragon, with a careful but precise flick of its tale, sent a volley of snow at HIccup. He fell forward into the snow with an oomf. He struggled out of the snow, and started brushing snow off of himself. He cast a baleful glance at the dragon, who was now dancing around in the snow.

"The only issue you will have with him is that he's got an attitude." Hiccup said.

She glared at Hiccup, what was he trying to tell her. He looked back at her confused.

"So he hasn't killed us yet, maybe he isn't hungry," she said coldly.

"Hungry, he's always hungry, but he eats cod," He said looking back at the frolicking beast.

"Then, assuming that's true, why did you show him to me?" She asked.

He adopted his sheepish look again, and reached up and scratched the back of his head.

"Well," he paused and she narrowed her eyes, "To get where we're going," he paused a second time, "We have to ride him."

Her eyes widened, that had not been what she had expected at all. He moved over next to her and helped her along.

"Just trust me," he said.

"Why should I?" she asked back.

"Because, it's worth it." He smiled at her.

"But, but… " she trailed off, they had reached the dragon. It turned and smiled at her. She started, it didn't have any teeth. "Wha…"

"Retractable teeth," the man said.

"Hmm" she said but she thought 'that's cool'.

He climbed up on the dragon, and reached down to her with his hand. She took it reluctantly, where else could she go? It was a little awkward climbing up behind him and it shifted slightly once she was sitting behind him. It was weird, it was like a horse but not. It was new and completely unexplored territory. She tentatively wrapped her arms around his taught torso. He leaned forward and whispered to the dragon in a language she did not know. For a second nothing happened and then they were up, into the air. They climbed higher till they were about a hundred feet above the trees and then they were moving forward. She tightened her arms around him. Underneath the snow frosted landscape traveled by. The drooping white trees with their load of pure snow and a frozen creek every once in a while. The tips of the trees sparkled as they were caught by the sunlight. She marveled at how silently it passed, there was no yell of men at he oars and there was no grunts of men under burden. Everything passed in compete grace and silence. A small valley here and a hill there, all laden with snow. It was absolutely beautiful. She leaned closer to him. "This is really pretty," She whispered in his ear. She felt him shiver and she wondered why.

The land was abruptly left behind and replaced by the sea. All the waves looking so small from her vantage point and moving tirelessly towards the shore. The more she looked at them, the more they didn't seem to have a pattern. They stilled moved swallowing and building each other. She decided that the ocean looked much better from on a dragon than on a boat. She started to enjoy herself, and decided that maybe Hiccup had been right. That brought her thought back to him, she wondered why she hadn't laughed at his name. Most vikings would have, but she had felt she shouldn't, but why? Maybe it was because she thought he wasn't such a terrible guy. He had cared for her without reason and hadn't forced her to do anything she didn't want to, except getting on a dragon. He was even funny sometimes. She rested her chin on his right shoulder it also felt right.

* * *

 **OK, now that you've read the chapter I have a little short here where I make the setting clear. I hope this will make the story easy to understand.**

 **SETTING:**

 **Hiccup and Astrid are about 17 when the story begins. The first movie never happened and hiccup ran away from home when he was 11 or 12. Astrid and Hiccup would have known about each other when he left, however, she really hadn't taken the time to notice him. So she only has a vague memory of him as an 11 year old Hiccup. Because of this she hasn't really made the connection between This man she just met and the former chiefs heir. This being said, she will eventually figure out who he is (or he might have to tell her).**

 **(A/N): Thank you guys for the suggestions, I am already finding a way to incorporate a suggestion made by some one without an account. Also I like hearing what you guys have to say, it encourages me and gives me ideas. So always feel free to say something or give an idea. I will read them all.**

 **Hope whoever is reading this has a good day.**

 **nerdT14**


	6. Chapter 6

**So Here is the Full chapter. I'm sorry it took two weeks to get this out. I will try not to let it happen again. Thank you guys for being understanding. Remember I don't own anything.**

* * *

6 Not Quite Viking

"No person is to leave or do anything while I'm gone!" Spitelout yelled as he and his on boarded a boat.

"Or there will be consequences," His son added.

The boat had provisions for a weeks travel, oars, weapons and lengths of rope. It also carried several bundle that Snotlout had insisted that he needed for the voyage. As a result the boat was riding rather low in the water. Some of the vikings at the dock noticed this but knew better than trying to correct their chief. They had learned from experience that Spitelout was always right no matter the situation and if you spoke up you got blamed.

The men of the village watched the two push off and start to row, the boat rocking precariously. The chief was after the traitors, or so he called them. No one really thought of them as traitors, they had just left when they had no other choice. Something every viking could relate to. They just hope that Bucket and Mulch would not be found by the chief.

Some of the men turned and left, they had other duties to attend two. Also there was a visitor on the island, he and his brother were their responsibility. The two were very odd, they had come to propose something to the chief. What the vikings of Berk did not know, but most sensible vikings knew that whoever the man and his brother were that they were trouble.

He had just showed up one day, and demanded to see the chief. From then on what he was doing or where he was going, had been a mystery just as big as his identity. They had guessed that man with the stranger was his brother because of their close resemblance. But with that man all bets seem to be off. Whenever people noticed him around the village, he would just be watching them. From what people had seen, he was always observing people, objects or nature. A few of the more observant vikings had noticed him sitting at a table in the darkest far corner of the great hall. He would sit there silent, thinking and watching. Once one viking had thought he saw a map out in front of the man, but he did not know for sure. The man puzzled them all.

Then his brother was also strange, he never spoke unless he absolutely had to. He would get everything for his brother. He had the same face as his brother but he was significantly larger. His size did not, however, make him clumsy. In fact both of them were extremely agile and careful in their step. Some of the better warriors of the village would have guessed them both very able warriors. The other odd thing that plagued the people in the great hall, was that they ate but they never drank mead.

Everything about them was just not quite viking.

Hiccup was in his own slice of heaven. He was slowly guiding his friend over the terrain of Berk. His path was supposed to be to one of the sea stacks near the cove, but he had decided to take a longer route. The land was just beautiful from above. The sun casting cold white shadows and illuminating golden sparks in the snow. Every tree was laden heavy with snow turning them into golden and white spikes shooting up from the landscape. Then the land had stopped and they were out over ocean.

He had noticed that she was no longer pensive and seem to happy even. Then he had felt her arms tighten around his slender waist. It was a feeling entirely new to him, foreign but pleasant.

He asked himself in his mind again, 'why doesn't she hate me like everyone else?' For whatever some reason, that he could not understand, he knew that she did not hate him. It was something he knew, something that made sense, something that felt nice for once. He felt her press against his back and rest her head on his shoulder. He went rigid for a moment, then relaxed. Her face was visible to him in his periphery and she looked happy. And he felt happy.

Her thoughts were slowed by the lucid effect of what she was doing. She wondered why she was holding him. She wondered why his eyes were green. She wondered why she wondered or whether it was worth wondering. His hair blew into her face and she brushed it away.

She adjusted her head letting it rest gently against his. They just stayed like that, gliding through the cold crisp air. She could feel him breath and slowly his breath matched hers or hers matched his, she couldn't really tell. But to be honest she really didn't care. She had never really thought she would ever do something like this with anyone, let alone a stranger. The more she thought about, the less like a stranger he seemed. She felt a mental bond to Hiccup, some mental mechanism had just said he was ok. She thought that this should have been surprising, but it was just something else.

Hiccup was scared, what was happening? He should have been rigid with surprise, fear or something. But the warmth he felt in between them was intoxicating. It kept him from acting out what he felt about entering foreign territory. The way she molded to him was almost impossible to the analytical part of his mind. But then it was hard for him to focus, the weight of her head on his shoulder was just something that he had no words for. It or her, he wasn't sure what he was talking about, was really a quindry to him. He really was used to being able to find an explanation for most things, besides people. Even with people he usually had some good idea what was happening, but with her he had no idea whatsoever. This was something new.

Presently Toothless begin to gain altitude. He good feel the mush that was going on between the two humans. At first it had been ok, then it had become slightly annoying and then extremely annoying. So he had decided to do something about it. He climbed higher and higher and the two on his back seemed lost in their universe. He smiled to himself, Hiccup was usually ready for his dives. Toothless slowed down as much as he could and then tucked his wings in letting them fall.

Astrid laughed, she had never felt completely weightless before. She promptly decided that it was one of the best feeling in the world. The ground and the sky spun past and it was amazing. She didn't even think about the ground rushing up on them. But then the dragon threw its wings into a fling position, slowing them down and giving them positive g's. They landed softly on a sea stack. Astrid looked around amazed, as a little girl she had wanted to climb to the top of one of the many sea stacks around Berk. then she would have build a house and started a garden and would have lived up there. She frowned, it like many of her childhood dreams had been surpassed by time. Like that one about the chiefs boy, she blushed lightly to herself then chastised herself for even doing that. She came back to reality, Hiccup was no longer in her arms but brushing snow out of a fire pit.

"Could I have a little help here?" she asked.

He looked up a little surprised, seemed to catch himself and walked over offering her his hand. "Milady," he said as she took his hand. He helped her down and gave her the crutch. He walked over to Toothless and whispered in his ear. Immediately and to Astrids dismay the dragon took off. She turned and looked questioningly at Hiccup.

"Sent him fishing," he said, leaving her thoroughly puzzled. How did a dragon fish? He walked over to a snow covered pile and brushed the snow off the top to reveal logs. He grabbed couple and carried them over to the pit.

"So why did we come here?" she asked.

"I though some fresh air would be good, plus I want to know more about Berk," he stated.

She nodded. He began arranging the logs in the pit. Once satisfied he he reached into his pocket and pulled out a something small. She moved closer to get a better look at what he had. It was a small metal box with a lever on the side. Hiccup pushed the lever down and a bunch of sparks flew out. She smiled in surprise and looked even closer.

"Did you make that?" she asked.

He looked up at her surprised, "yeah I did."

"That's cool, how does it work?" she asked. And he began to explain to her the mechanism by which it worked. But neither was aware of the major inconvenience that they were about to experience.

* * *

 **There you go, the full story. Thank you for being patient and for all the support. As of the date of writing there are 93 followers to this story! That is absolutely incredible. You guys have made my month. I always like hearing what you have to say, so don't be afraid to speak up. I do listen to and consider all your questions, comments and ideas.**

 **Hope whoever is reading this a good day or night (whenever you are reading this).**

 **nerdT14**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, here is the knew chapter. I know i haven't updated on time. This is because I had an issue with weather where I could not get to school. I had to take time to get stuff from teachers and do extra homework. But that's over and hopefully be on time now. Thank you guy for the continuing support. Remember, I don't own anything.**

* * *

7 Traitor

Mulch wondered why he and Bucket hadn't had the presence of mind to grabs some oars. The damned wind was blowing the wrong direction now. Fickle viking weather. They had not made a much progress. Someone could still catch them with oars and mulch didn't like it. The gentle tossing and pitching of the boat was like an ever ticking clock, counting the hours they had been lucky so far. He turned and looked at the fog for what seemed like the hundredth time. Suddenly more dragons came flying out of the fog. He watched in amazement as the beasts flew right over head without noticing the boat. They were headed towards Berk. It was the 6th group of dragons he had seen go that way that day. He could only guess the carnage that would encompass Berk. They had no proper chief. They hadn't for years, but they hadn't had a dragon attack like this for years. He almost felt bad that he had left Berk at a time in which it could have used him. But what would have happened if he stayed, would he have made difference. Common sense told him that he and Bucket could've made a difference had they been as skilled as Stoic.

Bucket scanned the horizon, he knew that Spitelout had too much pride to let them get away without a chase. The man had serious issues with his pride. Bucket could remember when Stoic's son was heir. Spitelout had passive aggressively pointed out that he thought his son would be a better heir, and at the time most in the village had believed him. Snotlout had been the paragon of a viking in potential. The chief's son had been disappointing at best, he had been scrawny, short and weak. Plus the boy had caused more damage and more trouble than most people had thought possible. He had tried to make up for his shortcomings, doing thing around the village to try to make for the damage he made. But the people of the village showed their disapproval of the boy in mean and sometimes, in not so subtle ways. However, if there was one thing that the boy got from his father it was his stubbornness. He had ignored what people said and tried with unmatched determination to do what would be right. At the same time the boy had endeavored to earn his father's approval. Bluntly neither had worked for him and it had ended in his supposed death. The boy had up and run away in the dead of winter. Stoic had never really shown much open affection for the boy. But when the boy had run away Stoic had spent the entire winter looking for his son. When the winter was over and still not one trace of the boy had been found, Stoic had resigned to the reality that his son was dead. It a word it broke him, and Spitelout was able to take control of the village bit by bit. The one passion that Stoic still seemed to care about though was killing dragons. He devoted his life to it finding the nest of the dragons. He would take expeditions into the fog to look for them, and one day he never returned. Then Spitelout had full control and seemed to think that he deserved it, or nobody had stood up and said that he didn't deserve it.

Snotlout ways the epitome of what vikings were supposed to be. He was muscular, loud, crass and somewhat skilled with a battle ax. The day that he became heir the people of Berk had learned that having a good chief was not entirely reliant on what they looked like. Snotlout looked like a viking and was everything they thought he should be, but he cared nothing for the people he was supposed to one day be the chief of. The village of Berk learned very soon that Spitelout did not care for them. He just wanted them to make him feel special or important and to make him rich. What he wanted had no bearing on what was best for the people. He was totalitarian in nature and probably would have sold the entire village into slavery, if he thought it bring him personal gain. He believed that he was better than everyone he met and their purpose was to make his life better.

If anyone had asked Bucket, which no one seemed to do, He would have made Stoics son the chief. The former heir had cared for the people even when they had not card for him. He had worked more, for the people, than most people realized. Sure the boy had made mistakes, but wasn't that what made people, people?

* * *

Toothless flapped his wings and made sure he kept a strong grip on the fish in his claws. He would have carried them in his mouth but his human didn't seem to like that very much. So here he was carrying fish in his claws. Doing things that his species were never designed to do. But so was his human, riding a dragon was something that was unusual for his species. He had adapted to it readily so maybe Toothless could adapt to carrying fish in his claws. The sea stack where his human was came into view. He stopped beating his wings and gilded gracefully to over the sea stack and pulled up hovering. He dropped the fish and then landed, himself. His human came up and patted him on the side and scratched his neck.

"Thanks bud," he said. Toothless crooned back. His human stopped and walked over to the fish. He picked a few up and walked over to the now crackling fire. The other human limped over using the fake leg. She sat by his human carefully. She was still scared and hurting a lot, He could smell it. The more time Toothless spent with someone the more he understood their feelings. They came to him as smells. Right now his human was worried for the other human, he also was curious and interested in something. Probably a lot of things, it was a smell that never left him.

Toothless layed down and prepared to go to sleep, his eyelids closed softly but he remained mostly conscience.

"So, how did you get to riding a dragon?" Astrid asked from her position next to Hiccup.

He turned and smiled, the light of the fire glinting off his eyes. "He found me in about the same place I found you. I had fallen off the edge and had broken my leg. I would have died but he kept me safe and warm until my leg was healed. By that time we liked each other so much that He stayed with me and we built that home together. One day he picked me up in his claws and carried me to this sea stack. It wasn't the best ride I've ever had, but it made me wonder what would make it easier to follow him flying. I tried the most obvious thing and jumped on his back and it worked."

Astrid smiled, the way he talked about the dragon was amazing. He loved the dragon, cared for him and had bonded with him. But that was a dragon. Astrid almost slapped herself, everything that she had seen in the last day had told her that dragons were not what they appeared to be. It made her wonder though, she would have never tried to get on a dragon even if it had saved her life. And there was the question of how he had ended up on the bottom of the cove.

"Why did you feel comfortable with him near you? I don't think any vikings I know of would have done that."

He looked back at her and she saw into him. For a moment his eyes filled with a long lost pain. But when he spoke his voice did not betray his feelings.

"I'm not really a viking," He said. She looked back at him confused, everyone was viking in these parts, at least she didn't know of anyone else willing to brave the winter.

"I thought everyone was viking," she said.

He quirked a quick smile, "Well if you get past my impressively large shoulders and my huge battle ax, you'll find that I was to stone headed to be viking."

She allowed herself a small laugh. But his comment did bring to light a fact that she hadn't noticed before. He was very skinny and tall, maybe six foot four. He did not have broad shoulders or huge arms which opposite to classic viking. He also did not have the brazen attitude that most vikings had. He seemed as different as his dragon.

"Why aren't you viking," she asked.

"I don't know, I," he paused searching, "never really… fit in," he finished seriously. He grabbed another log and put it on the slowly dying fire. Astrid took notice of the now dying sun light. Nightfall would be in a few hours, she wondered how much longer they would be up here. The fish had yet to finish cooking. But the fading light did not seem to faze Hiccup, so it was probably OK. The fire light played creating long shadows as she stared at it. All kind of questions about dragons and about Hiccup were in her head. She was wrong about dragons in some capacity, but to what end she did not dare guess. Things were so strange, it was like her world had been turned upside down, everything that she thought true, wrong.

Who was Hiccup, who he was seemed to be shrouded in mystery. He had pain, he had a dragon and he had a past with vikings. That made, at the very least, unique. But there were the questions like why did he end up at the bottom of the cove, where did he come from and why did he leave? It seemed that wherever he had come from, he hadn't felt like he was viking. That wasn't to surprising, but still it merited questions.

Hiccup tapped her on the shoulder and she started. He handed her a fish. They ate in total silence but it was not uncomfortable. It was actually kinda nice, normally she would have felt like she had to say something. But his entire demeanor wasn't forceful or pushy, he was OK with her just existing. She didn't need to say anything to be ok in his mind.

The sun crept to the Horizon and sunk below it. Hiccup put more logs on the fire to make it warmer for the night. Astrid was leaned against a rock and Hiccup was next to her, they were both facing the fire. A scuffling sounded behind them and then a muffled roar. Hiccup stood up and turned around, a confused look on his face.

"Bud?" He questioned, "What's wrong?"

The dragon let out another, almost pitiful roar and shook its head violently. Astrid craned her head to get a look at what was happening, the dragon jumped into the air. It shook its head violently again and again as if trying to shake of invisible snow. Then with a final roar, that sounded like 'help me' to Astrid, it flew off with dragon like speed.

Toothless struggled to gain control of himself, she was controlling him. He tried with all his will to make her let go, he tried for his human and for the other human. He knew that he was stranding them, but he couldn't stop and before he knew it Berk was in view.

* * *

 **So that was chapter seven. As of this writing this story has 94 followers, 65 favorites and 25 reviews. This is AMAZING, Thank You guys for the tremendous support. Always feel free to leave a review and speak you mind or leave a suggestion. Thank you.**

 **Wish you reader a good day (or night),**

 **nerdT14**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter, I really had fun writing this one. Thank You guys for the amazing Support that you guy have show. It really does make my day. Thank you Gaming9, I really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

* * *

Dragon Burn 8

Astrid watched the retreating shape of a dragon disappear into the dark gloomy night. Her last means of leaving the sea stack, she was trapped with Hiccup. It was ludicrous but she really did feel trapped. Hiccup was a someone that she had been forced to trust over the last two days. He had taken care of her, but now she was truely stranded with him and there was no escape. It should have scared her, but she was a warrior. Hell was where she thrived, most of the time. The life that she had lived in Berk had been no easy thing. In fact it gave her some slight cruel satisfaction to know that the dragon was going to Berk. If she could have she would have burnt it to the ground when she left. But that was behind her, wasn't it?

Hiccup stared into the sky, he knew that Toothless was in trouble. The dragon would not have stranded him of its own will. But then what had caused him to go, he knew a great deal about dragons and this was completely new. He ran the scene, in his head, over and over again. The way the dragon had shaken his head and his roar were very distinctive. It was like his dragon had been mind-controled or something. It was all strange.

Slowly that full import of what had happened came to its full realization in Hiccups mind. He had been stranded, they had been stranded. It was night, it was a Berkian winter night. The temperature was probably dropping already and it would get very low. They were not prepared for the temperature, but they did have food and a fire. That would help, hopefully. Being stagnant would not help the situation. He turned to her and there eyes meet. She asked a wordless question; 'how?' wordlessly he told her 'I don't know." He could see that she wasn't scared, she wasn't even worried.

She knew that survival in these circumstances was very unlikely at best. But his eyes told her that he was far from giving up and she decided that she hadn't given up either.

"What now?" she asked aloud.

"We should keep the fire going." he stated. He moved and walked over to the fire, picking up another log and placing it carefully on. She followed, unsure of what she could do. He sat down against a large rock near the fire. She followed suite, leaning carefully against the cool stone. The ground beneath her was dry but it was cold enough that it felt wet and the rock was the same. She was fine for now but she knew that slowly it would eat away at her warmth. She shuddered slightly, already she felt a little cold.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"No," she said more to herself than to him. Mind over matter.

Hiccup knew that they needed to keep an eye on each other, that way they could know if they were getting to cold. He needed something to converse about.

"So we don't know much about each other," he started. He cringed inwardly, he was not good at starting conversations.

"That is true," she said. She damned her will to be suspicious, 'if he had wanted to do something to you he would have by now!' she told herself.

"Well maybe we could change that." He looked at her and she at him.

"Yes." the word rolled quietly out of her mouth. More than she could ever understand had just passed between them. They were playing by unwritten rules now.

Hiccup felt that he should start his story first, it felt right in some unidentifiably, special way. "Do you know what happened to the heir of the former chief?"

"He died."

"Almost. He really didn't but he gave it his best shot. He ran from Berk, much along the same path that you ran, and ended up falling into the cove, just like you. He broke his leg in the fall but remained conscience. He laid at the bottom of the cove unable to move and in extreme pain. But he did not give up hope. As the day wore on he got colder and colder, as the sun began to set he realized that he would not make it. He closed his eyes and waited to die, but then he felt a hot steamy warmth on his face. He opened his eyes to a dragon. At first he was afraid of the dragon and did his best to shy away from it. But the dragon patiently gaine dhte boy's trust, that night the dragon kept the boy warm. Eventually the the boy and the dragon became friends and they grew up together." he paused, a far off, wistful look dominating his features.

A small thought had started growing in Astrid's head, she knew was very significant and that she should know why.

He turned and looked at her once more, "I didn't die," he said simply.

Then she knew, he was the former heir. It really did fit, everything about him did. He had grown up though, he was nineteen now, not thirteen. The years really had turned him into a man, but he wasn't viking and to put it simply; she liked it.

Smiled slightly at him, "Then you didn't die." His eyes were happy and sad at the same time, they were a happy but sad, beautiful emerald green.

"Well it's nice that somebody knows now. Even if it ruined your guy's hopes."

She turned to him a frown on her a face, just a little of her spunk returned and she punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Stop that, I wish you had stayed."

He raised his eyebrows at her, "My father didn't even want me there."

"I wish that you had stayed," she said sincerely, "You would have made a much better heir than you cousin and a better chef than you uncle. Plus you father searched for you till he died."

"He's dead?" he asked surprised. She nodded.

"You know," she said thoughtfully, "you would have been a lot more eligible too."

This last comment turned Hiccup a little red. He had guessed who she was; she was his boyhood crush. And it seemed that six years and dragons still could not buffer his feeling for her. He just hoped she didn't notice.

* * *

Toothless fought the voice in his head with all the dragon spirit he had. It was her, he knew it. He hadn't not heard her call for years. But now she had decided that it was time to use him again. He pushed against her will, it hurt his head but he tried. She pushed him back into submission. He tried again and again he was stopped. Berk was coming up and he was not himself. Suddenly he was aware of the many dragons around him. He felt many dragons, more than he remembered on raids in the past.

He started a dive to gain speed. Berk was right in front of him. The tips of his wings began to scream through the air. In a last ditch effort he tried ot break free of her hold on his mind. But it was all for not. He felt heat slowly building in his throat. His wings were now causing the the high pitched wine senoimise with his kind. His mouth opened and a bolt of deadly purple fire shot from his mouth hitting the roof of some house. But he didn't see because he was climbing again. He heard the shouts of vikings and he knew that they were not ready. He turned and came screaming down again, sending a blt of plasma through the side of another house. And he was up again climbing into the dark. A bola whizzed past his head and he was around and diving again. Directly in front of him three vikings ran, axes in hand. The heat built in his throat once again and he shot. The smell of burning flesh reached his nose, they hadn't stood a chance.

Round after relentless round Toothless came around and was forced to ran hell on the people of Berk. This was not the normal raids where they went after food. This was deliberate and accurate death. She made him circle the village now and watch the destruction. He felt like a warden overseeing an execution. Watching his soldiers slowly decimate person after person in a relentless genocide.

At the rate that they were going there would be nothing left but ashes and craters. Then, as Toothless looked on dragons started dropping out of the air. They would let out strangled, bestranged roars and go crashing to the ground. Then he saw more vikings, with bows. For what he knew they had to be very good, the only way to take down a dragon with an arrow was through the eye. But that was near impossible, especially in the dark. One would have been a good archer just to hit a dragon in the dark let alone when it was flying. But there the men were, loosing arrow after arrow at the oncoming onslaught of dragons. Suddenly and angrily he was forced to turn to dive at the vikings. He knew it was bad but he couldn't fight it. He was going to dive straight on against whatever weapon they had. He gained speed, faster and faster and faster than usually he went. He saw them coming up and he saw one stocky, cruel faced man in the center of the vikings. The man looked directly at him and Toothless knew he was done for. The man took his time drawing his bow and taking careful aim. Time seemed to slow for Toothless, he saw the arrow come shooting off of the bow string and strive straight for a destination in front of him. And with a slow sickly feeling he realized that he would meet the arrow. He wish Hiccup were on him to pull him out of the way, to snap him out of this nightmare. He knew that Hiccup could pull him out of th her control no more than he could. But he wished for his best friend, that if he were to fall or die that it would be for his friend and not for his enemy. He closed his eyes and turned his head against the cold iron reality of the world and thought of his human. His gentle, caring, and easy to annoy human. If Hiccup had know what was happening to him he would have helped. They would have worked through it together and reasoned or fought their way through.

Pain. The pain of the collision of the arrow with his shoulder brought him back. He was acutely aware of the numbing effect that the arrow gave, it was pulling his mind out of its conscience state. She sensed this, he knew it. She released him and he felt her presence leave his mind, but not only that he knew how it left. Now he knew how to break free of her tyranny. He was elated at eh prospect, he knew how to break free. He would never have to do this again. He was free never again would he have to kill for someone else.

A second and more jarring pain was sent through him as he hit the ground. Toothless realized with the pain of mental defeat that he had lost. He had learned the piece of information that he needed the most at his death. The irony stung him to his dragon heart. All his dreams to be free were now quenched by the big black abyss of death. The fire in him meant nothing, the good dragon in him meant nothing, the hurt dragon in him meant nothing. He was just a dead dragon now. He had failed his rider and in all probability killed him. He skidded to a stop and the last bit of his consciousness began to ebb away. With a last tremendous effort he screamed to his mind that he was sorry for what he had done to deserve this. And then he was gone, his last thoughts echoing around the empty void of unkempt justice.

* * *

 **Well that's it, this chapter was a little different but it was hopefully interesting. I think its worth mentioning that you guys hit a new record; last Monday this story got 668 views, just on that day! This means so much to me, Thank you. We have reached 105 followers and 70 favorites, which is awesome. Remember I like reading your suggestions, ideas and thoughts. I do want to ask a little question; Do you guys think I made Toothless too human in this chapter? I'm just kinda curious because it just sorta happened as I was writing this. Thank You guys for your support.**

 **Hope whoever is reading this has a good day (or night)**

 **nerdT14**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter. I had fun writing this one as well. Thank you guys for the support, I'm always blown away. Remember I don't own anything.**

* * *

Cold and Warm 9

Astrid shivered, the cold seemed to be creeping ever so slowly up on her. The fire, that burned brightly in the dark night, was doing less and less to keep her warm. Sometimes the darkness itself seemed cold. She would look out into its nothingness and it would reach long, dry fingers out and rasp them across her skin. Its fingers would choke out the warmth of the fire, and slowly siphoning her life. She shifted closer to Hiccup, his warmth giving her slight comfort against the cold.

Her thoughts remained on the fact that she had just learned that Hiccup was the Hiccup. The one that had run away, breaking his father's heart. It was crazy, he had survived. A thought struck her, "You know, I'd like to see Spitelout's face, when he finds out that you're alive."

Hiccup started, he had never thought of letting anyone know he was alive. Hel, he hadn't even thought that they thought he was dead, he had just never cared. They hated him as far as he knew and didn't want him back. "Does he have to find out?" Hiccup asked her.

"Why not, you'd make a better chief than he or Snotlout would."

"In all honesty, anyone probably would."

"That is true, but I think that you would have done very well being a Haddock and all."

"Not really," he said animatly, "I probably destroy the village in a day."

"No you wouldn't, you would do just fine," Astrid said confidently.

"But I'm," He gestured to himself wildly, "me."

"What has that got to do with it?" Astrid asked frustrated.

"The people kinda hate me, they would rather have some one more viking-like, like you," He gestured at her.

She turned away from him, her heart puckering at what he had said. He was right, she knew it. But what he didn't know is that they wouldn't want her as chief, they wanted something different. It was another reminder that she and him were hated.

Hiccup noticed her change in demeanor and wondered at it. He had probably said something wrong, it was his unofficial custom to ruin things that way. It was the cherry that he always put on top of any mess that he had made. But he couldn't let whatever he had said hang. "You never told me your story," he said a little more gently.

She was numbly conscience of what he had said. He had told her his story, so now she would tell hers.

"After you left," She started her narrative and Hiccup followed her gaze to the fire, "You know that Spitelout had control over the village. Snotlout, by default, became heir. He had an ever growing infatuation with me, and for his own reasons decided that someday I would marry him. He would always hit on me and was suggesting luid and inappropriate things. I gave him the cold shoulder but i was never able to say anything back because he was the heir." Her fists were clenched and she spoke with open vehemence. "He never gave up or went away, he became more and more persistent over the years and I was never allowed to talk back. I trained to become an even better warrior, it was my hobby. One day I was practicing some new techniques with my ax and he showed up. He made his usual comments about how he knew that 'I wanted him' and I said nothing. He continued until I couldn't stand it anymore and I told him that I was training and couldn't talk. You know you cousin well enough to know that he doesn't like being told what to do. He said that after I married him that I wouldn't be able to train at all. At that point I decided that I had had enough no matter the consequences and I punched him. After that I was kept locked in my parents house awaiting our immediate wedding." Astrid paused, her emotions threatening to break loose of her carefully master warrior character. She carefully and precisely cut away each emotion, she could not afford to be vulnerable. "While I was there he would come and threaten me with what he would do to me once we were married. I decided that I would escape. I tried several times before I succeed. When I did I realized that I had no plan for after escaping the village so I ran into the forest. You know the rest of what happened,"She finished.

She looked over at his face expecting his judgement to be apparent but anger was there. Hse did not know why and it scared her, she had just laid bare her history to him. What did he think of her, did he not like her?

"Damn, that cousin of mine," he said with passion.

"Why?" she asked, still feeling scared.

"He put you through hel, no one deserves what happened to you."

She felt a little better but not much, "But it still happened."

"That is no excuse," he turned ot her and looked her directly in the eyes. She looked back into his vivid emerald green eyes timidly.

"Are you ok?" He asked with a tenderness that caught her off guard. She was a warrior and she could handle everything, except for the emotions that he displayed. The feelings, that she had so carefully dammed up and cut off never to be shown again, came flowing forth in a torrential torrent that she couldn't have stopped even if she had tried. She turned from him her eyes stinging and her heart aching for the ability to be open without judgement. The wish to be able to let someone see her hurt was the cry that was ever on the tongue of her heart. A tear slid down her cheek and onto her lip, she touched it with her tongue and tasted the salt. She tried to hide her state of emotional disrepair from him.

"Astrid, what's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

She couldn't handle hiding any more and she turned to look at him, tears and all. He didn't blink but moved closer to her and wrapped his arms about her lithe frame. She pushed against him in surprise and the fear of having someone close. He held her and did not let go. She push against him, there seemed some fundamental rule that made this impossible for this to make sense. People weren't just nice to her, she must be dreaming. She pushed harder but he possessed surprising strength. His arms were strong about her, but they held her with a tender firmness. Eventually she came to terms with the fact that she was not dreaming and she let her body go limp and conform to his embrace.

He felt her relax, it was good to feel her calm. She cried softly into his chest and he marveled at the way her body perfectly fit against his. His left arm held her to him and his right was looser letting his hand trace inumerable patterns up and down her slender back. In the resistance, that she had put up, she had ended up in his lap and he wondered at why she wasn't mad with him for it. But maybe she didn't hate him like everyone else that he had known. It seemed, infact, that the same people that had hated him now had a bone to pick with her. Form her story, he had guessed, that the people of the village had done nothing to support or help her in her plight. They even might have supported Snotlout and his crazy ideas about owning her. They had now both been wronged by the same family. He remembered what the warrior in his arms used to be like, it was one of the few bright memories of Berk. He remembered how much spirit she had and how she was unstoppable. He could only imagine what his cousin had done to cause such a perverse change in her. As he held her against the odds of the world and Snotlout, he knew that he could not and would not let this go.

Astrid pulled her arms up and let them rest against his chest. His warmth was welcome and comforting as she let years of hurt leak out into his shirt. It felt good to finally let it out, it hurt but it was a good healing hurt. The secret identity that she judged herself by was slowly being taken away, her pain slowly changing into something new, foreign and strange. He hummed softly, the quiet tones vibrating through his chest and into her. It was strangely comforting. Her head was resting on his chest and shoulder, she could hear his heartbeat. In a moment of realization she saw that he was human, he had beating heart not just physically but he cared, about her.

Her tears came to a stand still and she looked up at him. He turned his eyes down to hers. Her azure blue eyes met his emerald green eyes. She saw so much more than she knew how to quantify with words, his emotions reaching out of the many and complicated artifacts of his strangely, beautiful eyes.

He could but helplessly look down in the swirling blue ocean before him. Waves of emotion after emotion colliding to reconstruct new feelings in a perfect storm. Stirring and changing the feelings that she felt as they broke each other open. He realized in one profound moment, that on her ocean of huge twenty foot breakers, that he was like a single drop that had caused a tiny ripple. It was then that he knew he loved her.

She felt more than she understood. Slowly she began to move, she didn't even realize till she had cover half the distance to him. But she did not stop, she didn't think she would be able to even if she tried. He moved to, closer and closer, centimeter by centimeter. Her lips pressed softly to his and her eyes closed and she kissed him.

* * *

 **OK, I admit that may have been a bad place to end it. Thank you guys for reading; in the three months that this has been up it has had 10,000 views. That is a huge milestone for me and I want to say thank you for making this a reality. Always feel free to comment, give your ideas or your personal thoughts. Thank You.**

 **Hope whomever is reading this has a good day (or night).**

 **nerdT14**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's certainly been quite a while and i'm sorry. If you want to know why it took so long, I will explain at the end of the chapter. But that's not what is important right now. On to the chapter and remember I don't own anything.**

* * *

10 Fire

Hiccup felt something rise within him, he was kissing Astrid. He felt the like he was human, he was a person. It changed him, made him and broke him. She felt so perfect, sitting in his lap and encased in his arms. It fought against the years of conditioning that he had received form the people of Berk. he was no longer nothing he was something, someone worth it. He clung to the thought letting it warm his insides and elevate his mind.

They separated, looking wide eyed at each other. They did not speak, their moment did not require it. They just sat there staring into each other, hearts racing in sinc. Their first kiss had just happened. It had been temid and measured, they had both kissed without confidence. But leaving each other had showed each of them that this was real and it was really happening. In fact the kiss had set of something in their souls that could not be stopped. It was like a boulder rolling down a mountain, the faster it went the more it seemed to gain.

Astrid knew her eyes were shining, showing a part of her that she didn't know existed. He saw all of her and she did not care, she moved with more confidence connecting their lips. If she had thought that the first kiss amazing, the second was mind blowing. His lips seemed to come to life as they moved across hers, inscribing indecipherable runes. And for the second time she felt heat rise within her abdomen and up to her core. There it radiated outwards fueling her heart to great pounding speeds.

Hiccup knew not where feelings, of the strength that he was having, came from. The way she was sitting his lap, the way she leaned against him, the way she kissed him, it was overwhelming. He thought that he had died and gone to valhalla. She broke the kiss pulling away slightly to look into his eyes and yet again he reached a new level of wonder. He could not understand how someone this beautiful and perfect would even be near him, let alone kiss him. For that matter how could she be that beautiful. He felt her hands slowly slid up his chest in an intoxicating manner. Then her slender, strong arms snaked around his tall neck. He marveled at the color of her skin; a milky white that caught the firelight and glowed. Her face was so, dare he say it, sweet, beautiful beyond words, more than that seemed human and pained. He cursed his cousin for what he had done. Then he made a vow in his heart to never let her get hurt if he could help it and to somehow let her be the warrior that she was and deserved to be. This time he went in for the kiss, letting her have all of him.

She pulled him down into the kiss, almost frantic to feel his lips on hers. Their movements were more fluid and faster as the kiss got more heated. Her head moving in a strange, unarranged synchrony. His arms unlatched form her and her pulled them back letting his hand slid across her back to her sides. From their he let them fall down her sides gently, making her shiver. He let them rest at her waist. She smiled slightly into the kiss and pulled him closer deepinging it. She felt wonderful, like she was able to fly and was a dragon herself. His hands gently pulled her closer by the waist.

He felt a connection to her. It was so weird, before he had only ever connected with his dragon. Connecting with a human was very strange but welcome. It was also different, he wanted to be closer to her, so close that he would be a part of her. It was more than a want, it was a need that knew no bounds, that threatened to break his control over his mind. He broke the kiss to look down at her, words passing without sound. He showed her that he need her closer if possible and she looked back with complete reciprocation. This time she started the kiss almost diving at his face. They poured as much emotion and passion into each as they could, but it wasn't enough. Hiccup felt her shift and he released her waist, his hands sliding off her hips and to the ground. She slowly unfolded her legs in his lap. Then she slid them lightly and cleanly around his waist. She then pulled, using her legs, bringing her flush with him. They were as one.

The heat she felt now seemed like it should have been illegal. He was so close to her or she was so close to him, it didn't matter to her. So she kissed him for all she was.

* * *

The short man looked at the unconscious dragon, he was fighting more than one evil here. It was a nightfury, that was what compounded his thoughts. No self respecting nightfury would have done what this one did. It had dove straight at him, when it knew he had arrows and the capability to take it down. He knew they were intelligent, most vikings thought that they weren't. They were cunning animals, in fact that is why he enjoyed catching them so much. They came him an intellectual challenge. They were far stronger and faster, but he was much smarter and had more resources. Plus he had to make a living somehow and selling dragons was a very lucrative business.

In his business he had seen a lot of dragons and had learned the personalities of each one. Though he had never caught a nightfury, he had encountered two other furies. His encounters had been brief but he had learned much from them. They, without a doubt, were the hardest dragon to out smart and capture in their size class. They never rushed you straight on, never made mistakes, never missed their shots, and they never had ego issues. The last one was interesting, most common dragons could easily be captured if you got them to be blinded by what they were. If they thought they were stronger, you could outsmart them. But nightfuries were different and strange. They knew their strengths and limits and pushed them, using who they were to their greatest potential. They were way smarter than the average dragon. That was what was the puzzle nightfury charge him and look as if it was fighting itself. Its actions were not its own. The thought was scary. He had seen some pretty big dragons, even captured a few. He had heard talls, from farther north, of a dragon that was the size of a mountain. That within itself was bad, but even worse was that these stories always included that dragon could control other dragon telepathically. The people that told these stories were usually considered insane. He travelled a lot, his job required that, and no matter where he went the story never changed.

Maybe it was coincidence, maybe not. That was what he had to figure out right now. The actions of the dragon at his feet were those of someone with a lot of power who wasn't used to being shown up or stopped. That told him one thing, he was dealing with more than just a bunch of dragons.

The taller man approached quietly, "brother, its time,"

"You are to hasty," the short man replied without turning. He was looking out over Berk from the great hall.

"I do not understand, the chief is away. Now would be the perfect time."

"We must be better in the eyes of the people, we can not do this unless we show the chief useless."

The taller man smiled cruelly, "That would be hard,"

"Careful, remember these are vikings, not logiticions."

The taller man nodded, he would never understand his younger brother. All he knew was that his brother was nothing short of genius. He had just defeated the largest dragon assault that this village had probably ever seen. Not only that, but he had done it without any casualties and they had just captured a lot of dragons. That was another thing, his brother had found this island as a good spot to harvest dragons. How he knew these thing was beyond him.

He walked up next to his brother and motioned to the dragon, "shall I put it in a cage"

His brother nodded and he called to some of their men. They began the process of moving a thousand pound deadweight. They tied ropes to each of its limbs and then all strained in dragging it to a cage. The thing was to heavy, they were so dangerous in when they were awake, but now it was so harmless.

It took them a good hour to get it to the cage and safely inside. The work had been hard and he was sweaty. He checked his work for the fourth time, his brother didn't like mistakes, especially with dragons. Looked at the unusually peaceful form on the cage floor. The black rough scales, ear flaps and triangle shaped head all part of this legend before him. Them he noticed something, it had a saddle.

He turned and ran, he didn't care how exhausted he was his brother needed to know about this. His brother was still standing at the entrance to the great hall. He doubted that his brother had moved an inch physically.

"What is it," the shorter man asked.

"The dragon has a saddle!" the taller man exclaimed, out of breath.

"Oh, that,"

"But that means…"

The short man cut him off, "yes and i'm counting on it.

* * *

They had stopped kissing. But they were still very close. She sitting in his lap with his arms around her, pulling her against him. Her head was against his chest and she could hear his heart. She had learned something, more than something. She could trust him and he cared about her. Also she didn't have to be tough all the time, there were time for being tough but also there were time she could be vulnerable, with him. It felt to good to be true.

Hiccup wondered once again, what had he done right to deserve this? To be in a life threatening situation with the most beautiful women sitting in his lap. After this he would never know what to expect.

She shifted her head and looked into the fire. Life was going to be different now. It would be odd at first, but they would learn to live with each other. Or that's what she assumed, after what had happened she couldn't imagine leaving him. She also knew that eventually they would take things further than they had tonight. One day they would consummate and at the rate that they were going it would be soon.

He looked down at her golden hair, it caught the firelight in a way that made him think of her eyes. She turned and looked up at him, he smiled. She smiled back and the world stopped for him. It was a beautiful smile, full of something he didn't know what to call. It went straight to his heart and filled it up.

She leaned her head back against his chest. She did not care what the night brought; the cold she couldn't feel, the dark she could not see, it was only the warmth from within that showed her what she could be. What she meant in only a short time to him. She could only imagine what the future would be like.

"Are you cold," Hiccup asked.

"Not anymore," she answered. She swore that she could feel him blush. Smiling to herself, she let her consciousness go slowly bit by bit as she descended into sleep.

* * *

 **So there is the chapter. Now if my counting is right this is six weeks behind schedule. First thing is this will not be a recurring issue. OK, so the first two weeks that I didn't update were because of some unusually stressful quarter finals. I had missed a lot of school days and (long story short) did three weeks of school work in two weeks plus quarter exams. After that I need a one week rest to recuperate. Then I found out that we were moving. It took a couple weeks to help my mom get the house ready for showings. I am still working out some of the finer details of that whole thing. The bright side is that most of that stuff is over and summer begins pretty soon, so I will have a lot more time to write. And maybe start another story.**

 **I hope that whoever is reading this has a good day or night.**

 **nerdT14**


End file.
